


Pilhas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Gen, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) eu tinha uma surpresa pra fazer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilhas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi pro Camp NaNoWriMo do ano passado com um prompt dado pela [Dan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agamemnon/profile), que eu lembro que tinha alguma coisa com pilhas. Mas não anotei exatamente o que era :/

(2004)

Passei os últimos meses juntando dinheiro para comprar um diskman usado. Queria muito poder ouvir música enquanto andava pela rua, mas não tinha um puto de dinheiro para gastar naqueles aparelhos de mp3 modernos. Lucius tinha um, mas eu morria de vergonha de perguntar o preço e tentava me iludir dizendo que finalmente poderia ouvir os cds da Britney que eu tinha trazido do buraco sem ficar dando satisfação pra ele sobre meu gosto musical porco.

Comprei o dito do diskman com um menino que estudava no primeiro ano. Ouvi que ele estava vendendo por um dos meninos que sentavam perto de mim na aula e corri para procurá-lo, um pouco aliviado por ele não ser ninguém conhecido mas mesmo assim com vergonha pelo desespero por um puto de diskman que ninguém nem usava mais. 

Bom, a pessoa tenta deixar de ser pobre, mas a pobreza persegue. Paciência.

Eu, esse babaca que queria fazer coisas bonitinhas nos dias dos nossos "mêsaniversários" decidi tentar fazer um cd com as músicas que eu mais gostava pro Lucius naquele mês. E ouvir com ele nas aulas de educação física que já tínhamos criado o costume de matar. Consegui (depois de apanhar muito do computador) gravar um cd virgem com as músicas que eu queria e testei depois com sucesso. Foram duas semanas tentando lembrar das que ele deixava tocando as vezes, e pesando um pouco na mão com as que eu gostava, mas não ficou exagerado. Deixei o cd no diskman, coloquei o aparelho na mochila e parti pra aula esperando encontrar o Lucius no intervalo. A aula de educação física seria no último tempo, e ele tinha criado o costume de ir direto do trabalho pra escola (agora eram _três_ malditos empregos).

Mas ele não apareceu no intervalo, e eu sabia que ele tinha vindo pois tinha confirmado com um dos meninos da sala dele. Não deixou nenhum recado com ninguém, não me procurou para nada e eu comecei a ficar preocupado. Cheguei na educação física tão desanimado que nem lembrei que poderia ter ido embora direto ao invés de aparecer pra maldita aula.

E lá estava ele, sentado na arquibancada, lendo um livro e fumando sem se preocupar se o professor veria. Meu coração deu um salto e eu corri na direção da arquibancada, disfarçando no meio do caminho sem muito sucesso (e quase tropeçando). Subi os degraus altos com pressa e sentei do seu lado com um sorriso esperançoso. 

Explicou que chegou tinha chegado agora pouco, passou em casa pra tomar banho e pediu desculpas baixinho, roçando no meu pescoço enquanto fingia que estava limpando meu ombro com tapinhas. Fiquei tão feliz de vê-lo que nem me importava se a quadra estava cheia ou vazia.

Puxei o diskman da mochila explicando que tinha uma surpresa pra ele, mas enquanto eu desenrolava o fio do fone ele ergueu a cabeça para falar com alguém. Olhei para os lados confuso e fiquei ainda mais confuso de ver duas meninas subindo na nossa direção. 

Lembrava vagamente de vê-las na sala dele, mas não sabia seus nomes. Uma era uma morena bonita, cabelos tingidos de loiro escuro e usando a camisa por cima da saia ajustada na sua cintura para ficar mais curta. A outra era uma loirinha de rosto redondo e óculos finos muito bonitinha. Trazia uma pasta na mão e explicaram que vieram entregar alguma coisa pro professor. 

Lindo, muito lindo. Ainda sorria, mas queria que saíssem logo da porra da nossa frente, eu tinha uma surpresa pra fazer. 

Pro meu desespero a morena se sentou do lado dele. A mais simpática tinha que ir embora, e eu notei que as duas estavam com as mochilas nas costas. Fiquei ali olhando os dois conversando sem saber o que fazer. Queria mostrar a surpresa ali durante a aula (parte da ideia boba: fazer ele pensar só em mim mesmo na frente dos outros e tal, eu era bem brega), e queria que só ele ouvisse. Mas ficar ali parado com um diskman na mão era tão idiota...

\- Você tem um diskman ai? - ela perguntou com um sorriso interessado, e eu acabei concordando no impulso. Lucius olhou para as minhas mãos com um ar curioso e eu dei de ombros. 

\- É velhinho...mas é, eu tenho.

\- Nossa, que saudade do meu. Nem sei onde foi parar... - ela esticou a mão para pegá-lo e eu o puxei para junto de mim com um sorriso sem graça.

\- É que eu...sabe, eu nem sei pra que eu tirei da mochila. 

\- Trouxe pra que então? - ele perguntou ainda olhando o diskman com certa desconfiança e pro meu alívio a mão da menina se afastou.

\- É, nem eu sei também. 

Acho que ele foi ríspido por eu ter afastado o diskman da menina, ou podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, não sei. Sei que toda a minha surpresa foi pro saco. Lá estava eu sentado do lado dos dois, que conversavam sobre qualquer coisa que eu não conhecia e obviamente não me dizia respeito, e tudo que eu queria era explodir aquela menina em mil pedaços. 

Mas a culpa não era só dela. Meu lindo namorado podia se tocar das coisas pra variar um pouco. Só um pouco.

Acabei mandando o plano a merda e peguei o diskman para ouvir. Segurei o botão do play e ele não ligou. Tentei de novo, sem sucesso. Virei o diskman nas minhas mãos em busca de algum sinal de batida, desesperado por já ter quebrado o coitado com menos de 48 horas de uso na minha mão, mas ele parecia inteiro. Tirei e coloquei o fone, tentei o play mais duas vezes. Nada. 

Com uma irritação que não era minha, virei o diskman de novo e abri o compartimento das pilhas. Vazio. 

\- Tudo bem ai com o seu diskman? - a menina perguntou e eu acho que estava genuinamente interessada, acho que até preocupada. 

\- Só... - engoli com dificuldade e forcei um sorriso - acho que esqueci as pilhas em casa. 

\- Ah, eu tenho algumas aqui. - ela puxou a mochila rosa para a frente e procurou algo dentro dela, comentando que ela era um pouco exagerada e levava de tudo na mochila para não se surpreender no meio do caminho, e nesse tempo eu evitei olhar Lucius, mas acho que ele tinha os olhos fixos no meu rosto. 

\- Aqui, eu tenho duas. Acho que servem. - ela me esticou as pilhas e eu as pequei murmurando um obrigado. Mal consegui olhar para ela de tanta vergonha. 

Tinha planejado tudo tão direitinho, esperado pelas reações que também tinha imaginado mas tudo tinha desandado. Olhei para a quadra sem saber o que fazer e notei o Baresi parado no meio da quadra, me encarando. Ótimo. Tudo que eu precisava, do Baresi me vendo passando por aquele papel ridículo. 

Olhei o diskman e me senti tão bobo e infantil com toda aquela ideia idiota de mêsaniversário e o raio que o parta. Minhas mãos tremiam, sabia que se erguesse a cabeça a menina perguntaria o que eu tinha, Lucius iria querer saber o que houve e eu não conseguiria responder sem chorar. 

Enfiei o aparelho na mochila e desci a arquibancada com raiva. Marchava para fora da quadra sem pensar em nada, sem nem me importar com a droga do professor, com o Baresi, com ninguém. 

Uma vez fora da quadra, corri até o banheiro e me apoiei na pia já chorando. 

Tudo que eu não queria era passar uma vergonha daquelas, e ainda mais na frente de uma menina que eu não queria gostar e nem queria aceitar ajuda. Ainda tinha as pilhas dela na mão, e eu sabia que devia devolvê-las. 

Passos se aproximaram do banheiro e eu limpei o rosto do melhor jeito possível. Mas foi Lucius quem entrou. 

\- Que houve? Você saiu da quadra de um jeito...

\- A sua amiguinha já terminou de falar com você? Ou você ainda vai voltar pra gastar seu tempo com ela?

Ele ergueu as palmas e fingiu que estava assustado.

\- Opa, não sabia que já ia chegar atirando.

\- Vá a merda, sério.

\- Vai me explicar o que tá acontecendo ou o que? 

Funguei, olhei para cima e tentei rir. Como explicar algo que nem eu sabia?

\- Sabe...sabe que dia é hoje, por acaso?

\- 10 de março? Quarta-feira?

\- Só isso?

\- Também é...nós fazemos oito meses de namoro hoje?

\- Porra Lucius... - me virei de frente para ele e encostei o quadril nas pias, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para baixo enquanto chorava - eu só vou te ver amanhã e eu queria te fazer uma surpresa...mas...puta merda...porra, porra, - ergui o rosto e revirei os olhos para o teto enquanto suspirava - porra, o que aquela menina queria?

\- Você tá chorando por causa dela?

\- Eu tô chorando de raiva, caralho!

\- Mas ela só ficou dez minutos, até já foi embora. Isso te atrapalhou tanto? Ainda dá tempo de fazer a surpresa.

\- Não, não dá tempo de fazer porra de surpresa nenhuma. Eu esqueci as porras das pilhas em casa.

\- Mas... - ele coçou a nuca e indicou minha mão fechada com o queixo - ela não te emprestou pilhas?

Ele não estava entendendo porra nenhuma. Puta que pariu. 

Passei a mão livre pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos, o rosto lívido de raiva.

\- Lucius, eu não quero usar as pilhas dela. Eu não quero _nada_ dela. Eu queria passar o tempo que você passou falando de nada com ela só com você, entendeu? Não queria dividir esse momento com ninguém!

Ele se aproximou e afagou meus ombros sem dizer nada, até pensei que viria me fazer um carinho ou talvez me beijar, qualquer coisa para aliviar meu evidente nervoso. Mas ele só me puxou um pouco e me olhou sério.

\- E isso tudo vem só da raiva da pilha?

Encarei seu rosto e ele não estava simplesmente confuso, era de propósito. Empurrei seus braços longe, ele continuou me segurando e eu me desvincilhei das suas mãos com raiva. 

\- Quer saber? Vá a merda, sério. Eu não preciso passar por isso.

\- Ei, vai sair assim? E a gente?

\- Não sei Lucius. - coloquei a mochila nas costas e empurrei as pilhas contra o peito dele com força - Pega suas preciosas pilhas, enfia no cu e vai brincar com a menina, quem sabe seu mêsaniversário não vai ser melhor desse jeito?

Não esperei ele responder, simplesmente fui embora.

**Author's Note:**

> O cd que o Francis fez pode ser ouvido [aqui](http://oxfords.dreamwidth.org/13866.html).


End file.
